Unforgivable
by Sapphire Wings 09
Summary: Yugi's thoughts on his life...what will he do when he feels it's going down hill? Read and find out. Warning...suicide attempt. OH yeah. There will be some Tea bashing later in it, pairings are Joey x Mai, Yugi X Yami, Kaiba x Serentiy, warning Yoai COMP
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgivable**

**Sakura: Okay readers, this is my first one shot fanfic. It's about Yugi's feelings towards everything that's going on with him. **

**The rain shoaked form of a young male stood on a bridge. His head was held in his hands as tears fell freely from his eyes. The white shirt her wore clung to his small form. He had been out there for hours but he had to get out of that house and get some air, wether it was raining or not. He couldn't take much more heart break in his life. **

**First being rejected by the girl he loved, someone close to him dying, then, to top it all off, being beaten to a pulp by some guy in an alley. He looked at his shoulder and saw the red stain formed in it earlier that day. He didn't care how deep the wound was. As far as he was concerned his life was going down hill and would only get worse. **

**"Hey man!" someone shouted. He thought it was his friend, but it was only a brown hair teen running up to his other friend who had black hair. **

**_'Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up,'_ the teen sighed and continued to stare at the water like it was tainted. **

**He left the bridge and walked to the park. His normally cheerful smile long since faded into almost nothing. He didn't want to live anymore but was too scared to commit suicide. He learned to live on his own, without anyone. He had been that way for a while. He pushed away his friends a long time ago. Or at least thought he did. **

**His heart sank as he remembered his friends. All he wanted to do was escape the memory, get away from them all. But where ever he went or whatever he did they stayed fresh in his mind. He tried to hide, tried to runaway from it all. Eventually he got back up and continued to walk to his destination. Where ever that may be. **

**As he made his way past the Kame Game Shop he let a growl escape his lips. **

**"Yugi! Thank the Gods your okay! We've all been worried!" Yami said and ran outside with an umbrella. **

**_'I just bet you were,' _Yugi thought, _'Ever since you got your own body you've had my friends, which have been that way for years, to hang around you and forget about me!' _Yugi contnued to walk away. **

**"Yugi!"**

**"Yugi!" He turned around and there stood Tea who pulled Yami into a hug. **

**_'Go ahead. It doesn't bug me anymore.' _Yugi left the two standing under the umbrella well he was soaking wet and still walking. **

**"YUGI COME BACK!" Yami yelled and caught up to him. **

**"What?" Yugi asked. **

**"Yout soaking wet. Come on in." **

**"Havent you done enough damage?" Yugi snapped at him and ran away. **

**"Yugi...I..." Yami's hand hung in the air. Tea came up to him. **

**"He'll come around. Now let's get back inside where it's warm and safe." **

**"I don't know..." **

**_'What they don't know is I can still hear them. They think they know me...' _Yugi thought as he coughed roughly._ 'Now I'm getting sick. Oh well.' _Yugi kept walking. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was far away from Yami and Tea. **

**"Really? Man I was hungry! Thanks. Dat Duke always goes after Serenity!" Yugi heard Joey's voice and hid in the alley by the diner. **

**_'I don't need him to see me like this.' _Yugi hid his face in his knees. **

**"Man Joey! Come on! Let me date her! I'm better than that dumb Devlin!" Tristan's voice said. **

**_'Why would she want to date a jerk?' _Yugi asked himself with a smirk. **

**"Yug?" Yugi looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of Joey. **

**Yugi quickly stood and ran from the blonde. Why couldn't he escape? Why couldn't he be free? All he wanted to do was for them to just leave him alone! Yugi ran through the mud puddles in the park. He found a sharp knife littering the ground. He picked it up and studied the shinning object with all his concentration.**

**He ran home with the knife in his hand. He pushed the door open and saw the shop was empty. No Tea. No Yami. Yugi climed the stairs to his room. Clothes were littered on the floor. He took off his wet clothes and put on a pair of black cotton pants, and a white t-shirt. **

**Yugi placed the edge of the blade onto the tender skin of his wrist. Carefully he pulled down, cutting deep into his arm. Deeper. Deeper. Still deeper. He wasnt't afraid anymore. He welcomed the pain. It took away all his problems, made him forget about it all. Yugi could now feel the warm flow of blood running down his arm. He began to feel weak. Clutching the knife, he turned to the other wrist. **

**He cut as deep as he could. The feel of blood against his skin, the pain. He forgot about his problems. The knife slipped from his shaky hands and fell to the floor. His body couldn't sit up anymore, Yugi lay on the bed, both arms soaked in blood. **

**Joey and Yami, after ditching Tea at the mall, ran to the game shop. Yami pushed open the door to Yugi's room. Joey fell to his knees. Yami rushed to Yugi. **

**"Why? Who did this to you?" was all he could ask. Yami looked looked down at the floor and saw the knife. _'Yugi...why?' _**

**"Pain...in my...heart..." Yugi closed his eyes. Joey ran out of the room and rushed back in with three towls. They wrapped Yugi's wrists up and kept pressure on them while Joey, with some trouble, dialed 911. **

**"Help! My firend is hurt! Get an ambulance here quickly!" Joey yelled and told them the adress. He hung up and forced himself to hide the tears. **

**"Joey.."**

**"What?" **

**"I saw...a knife..." **

**"The dude who did this is gonna pay!" **

**"Yugi did this...to himself..." **

**"WHAT?!" Joey coudn't hide his tears, nor Yami could hide his. **

**The ambulance arrived and took Yugi to the hospital. **

**Sakura: Well...how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Hmm...up to you reviewers. **


	2. chapter 2

**Unforgivable**

**Joey almost mowed down the doctor as soon as he stepped through the door leaving Yugi's room. Yami held Joey back as he puched and pulled his way from Yami's grip. **

**"Calm down Joey! This won't help Yugi!" Yami let go as soon as Joey calm down. He took a seat on a nearby chair. **

**"Thanks man. I owe you one," Joey sighed and looked at the doctor. **

**"How's Yugi?" **

**"Well Mr. Motou, I saw that you were very worried about your friend and still are," Joey stood up wanting to slug the guy but Yami held him back, "We were lucky that he lost the amount that he did. His laserations were deep into his arms, he lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop the bleeding and got some more into him." **

**"But how is he?!" Joey asked standing up. **

**"He's fine. A few days in bed. I understand from what you told me Mr. Motou that he tried to commit suicide?" **

**"Yes," Yami noded. **

**"Well, I want him to see our phsyciatris. She works wonders, and is very qualified. I want Yugi to be watched carefully. I don't know exactly what trigered this but I want him to get better," the doctor smiled, "My name is Jim Craiger." **

**"Doctor Craiger may we go visit him?" Yami asked, crimson eyes glancing at the door. **

**"Of course, I'll leave you to what you have to do. He will be asleep though, so be quiet." **

**"WE WILL!" Joey shouted. **

**"Quiet..." Doctor Craiger put his finger to his lips. **

**"Sorry," Joey wispered and walked in after Yami. The sleeping form of Yugi in a white room fell upon Joey's eyes. Yugi's wrists had been bandaged up. Yugi's skin was paler than normal from blood loss, but other than that, had a very peaceful sleep. A frown was on his lips. **

**"He looks sad...doesn't he?"**

**"Yes Joey, he does," Yami replied stroking Yugi's fingers gently hoping a response from Yugi. **

**"I hope he wakes up soon. I would really hate to think of what we would do without him? Awe man Yug...wake up soon." **

**_'Where am I?' _Yugi opened his eyes to see two blurs. He took in the smell of that aweful of IV fluid pumping into his body giving him nutrients. **

**"Yugi?" Yami saw Yugi's eyes open and a small grin formed on his normally impassive face. **

**"W-where am I?" Yugi asked though he knew perfectly well where he was. His vision cleared and there was, much to his disgust, Yami and Joey. **

**"Yug! Oh man, I'm so glad you're ok!" Joey gave Yugi a gentle hug and let go. **

**"Why?" **

**"Why what?" **

**"WHY?! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME! I WANTED TO DIE! WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME DIE IN PEACE?" Yugi had angry tears in his eyes and looked away from the two. **

**"Yugi...we couldn't let you...you're our best friend," Yami tried to place a hand on Yugi's shoulder but he moved it away causing him to wimper in pain.**

**"Yug!" **

**_'Oh Yugi...what did I do to you to make you like this?' _Yami sat down, too shocked for words. Why would Yugi want to kill himself? That was the question going through his head. Yami's eyes focused on the floor. **

**"You don't mean dat Yug. You were just a little off centre dats all," Joey sugested. **

**"No Joey...I want to be dead," Yugi replied in a hollow voice that could send shivers down your back. **

**"But Yug...you-you can't wish that on yourself...why?" **

**"Why do you think?" **

**Joey tried to erase the words Yugi had spoke just moments ago. What had happened to Yugi to make him like this? **

**"Come on man! You got to be kiddin' me?!" **

**"Leave..." **

**"Yugi?!" Yami and Joey said. **

**"You heard me. LEAVE!" **

**"Fine, we'll be back tomorrow..." Yami sighed and left, followed by Joey who was sad and angry at the same time. Yugi watched them leave as a silent tear ran down the pale face. _'I don't need anyone...' _Yugi fell asleep after some time. **

**Yami walked up and down the stairs thinking of something to help bring Yugi's cheerful smile back. '_I know...' _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgivable**

**Sakura:I should tell you all. No original characters in this story. It would screw it up. Okay the next chapter will have Tea bashing but it goes with the story. And don't worry, I'll have a gradual change in her making her normal throughout the rest of the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_'It will work I hope...maybe I shouldn't?' _Yami was having second thoughts on his plan to cheer up his lighter side. He really wanted it to go well but wasn't sure how Yugi would react.

"Hey man!" Joey slapped Yami on the back gently.

"Hey Joey..." Yami replied in a dis-spirited voice.

"Wat's wrong? Is it about Yug? If it is...I'm sure he'll be okay. That phyco or whatever she's called will help him." Joey smiled a small smile, _'If only we could.' _

"I hope so...I was thinking of throwing Yugi a welcome home party, invite all his friends...you know...the works type of deal. Maybe it will bring a smile back to his face?" Yami looked up at Joey.

"Dat's an awesume idea! Let's do it!"

"Now...who to invite? Well, there's Tristan, Marik, Ishizu-"

"She betta not tell da future!"

"She doesn't have a millennium item anymore...Kaiba-"

"Betta not. He's not exactly da life of da party you know what I mean. Now Mokuba...whew!"

"Kaiba! Mokuba, Bakura, Ryou, Odion, Mai...Tea?"

Joey finshed writting down Mai's name when he stopped at Tea's. "Not so sure 'bout dat girl pal."

"But Joey. She's Yugi's friend also. Even though she's not doing a great job of it," Yami replied, "But we should set up the party and get help some doing it."

"Yeah...I'll call the others, just think about the Tea thing. She's been acting strange recently. Really strange. She acts even stranger when she's around you...remember that one time?"

"Do I have to?" Yami asked sighing.

(Flashback to three months ago)

Tea, Yami, Yugi, and Joey were all hanging out at the new pizza palor eating a large double cheese, peporoni, ham, and bacon pizza. (A/N: Man this is making me hungry for pizza)

"So what are you guys doing this weekend coming up?" Tea asked in that annoying cheery voice she has.

"I don't know? I really hope Grandpa gets better. He's been in the hospital so long..." Yugi felt a tear threaten to come out but he hid it.

"He'll get betta! He's gotta!" Joey replied gently slapping Yugi on the back.

"I'm sure he will," Yugi felt Yami's hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah! Think positive! Now I sugest that Yami remove his hand from Yugi's shoulder," Tea's voice became full of malice, "You don't want to break it." Her voice became a high tone again.

"Uh..." Joey, Yugi, and Yami looked at Tea with odd expressions. Yugi hid sorrow between his eyes. Yami and Joey saw this and sugested they leave. Tea sat there alone at least until she pulled Yami back down.

"You can stay...please?" Yami looked toward Yugi and Joey who only nodded and went on their way.

"Man, I hate Tea when she gets like this!"

"Awe come on Joey. She's just a little upset, about what though, I don't know?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

(flash foreward to a week later: Still in flash back)

"Mr. Motou?"

"Yes Dr. Peton," Yugi looked up from the floor.

"I would like to speak to you in my office, would your friend and brother like to join us?"

"Brother?" Yugi looked at his darker side, "Oh! Yami! Sure."

The four entered the office. Yami's beeper showed Tea's number.

"I'll deal with her."

Yugi and Yami nodded. "Thanks," Yugi replied.

The office door closed. "Take a seat...you might need it."

"Why?" Yami asked while they both sat down...

(Flash Foreward to Yugi's Grandfathers Funeral)

"Grandpa..." Yugi cried.

"Yami, come on. After the funeral let's go for some dinner, alone..." Tea whispered. Yami didn't reply, which was a big mistake on his part since she took that as a yes.

"Sssh!" Joey shushed Tea. She shot him a dirty look. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yami...why? WHY?!" Yugi asked after the funeral, "Why'd he have to go?" Tears fell from his eyes.

"Yugi things will get better, I promise."

"Yug...I'm really sorry about your grandpa. Something has got to make it better. I'll find a way, promise."

(End Flashblack)

"We couldn't keep our promise could we?" Yami sighed.

"I guess we couldn't seeing as Yug tried to kill himself," Joey looked down at the floor and crumpled the list of guests in his hands.

"We better get started."

"Yep! Yug has to smile! Let's keep our promise. Let's make things better for him." Joey's mouth formed into a tiny grin and began to call the guests.

* * *

**Sakura: Well...how was it? Good? Bad? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforgivable**

**Sakura: Well now let the party begin! **

**Chapter 4 **

**Yami walked into the hospital to find Yugi talking to a woman with long black hair, jade eyes, and a nice shape to her body. She wore a simple brown suit with a black tie. **

**"Hello, I'll be done in just a second Mr. Motou. I'm just having a nice chat with Yugi." **

**"What's your name?" Yami almost hissed, he didn't like her at all. **

**"Katie Longard. You can call me Dr. Longard," the woman had a fake sweetness to her voice. **

**"I'd like to get going now." **

**"Very well, I'll see you next week on Wednesday," she smiled a toothy smile at Yugi who just walked away. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. **

**They got into the taxi waiting for them. **

**"So Yugi...how are you?" **

**"Tired." **

**"Want to talk about it?" **

**"Not really." **

**"We've been worried about you." **

**"So what." **

**"You scared me."**

**"Good." **

**The rest of the taxi ride was extremly quiet. The only time the silence broke was when the taxi driver spoke. **

**"We're here," the gruff voice of the man spoke.**

**"How much will it be?" Yami asked the driver.**

**"Five bucks. The rest is on me. I feel sorry for the kid, he is seriously depressed. I'll get his bags." **

**Yugi was depressed. His eyes were cast down to the cars floor and showed anger and sadness. There was so much of it hidden beneath those violet orbs of his. **

**"Yugi, I've got your bags. Let's go inside," Yami said. **

**"Okay..." Yugi followed slowly behind. As soon as Yugi's feet were heard on the carpet everyone jumped up and the lights turned on. **

**"Surprise!" Joey, Odion, Merik, Ishizu, Tristan, Mai, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura the spirit of the ring and Kaiba screamed. Actually, Kaiba spoke it and Bakura literaly made it sound like a death threat. The room was decorated with ribbons and there was a sign saying 'Welcome Back Yugi!" **

**Yugi stood there, his sad expression just stayed there till tears slowly fell down his face. He wiped them away and his depressed face came back. **

**"Let's party!" Joey screamed and the music started to blast away. Yugi just sat by Kaiba not saying a word. Even the young CEO was getting the chills sitting by him. **

**_'Something is definatly bugging Motou. He never used to be like this,' _Kaiba stood and went to the kitchen to get some air. **

**_'Why did they do this for me?' _Yugi thought and left the game shop for some air. **

**"Yugi?" Yami followed him and found Yugi climbing the side of the house to his room. Yugi lost his grip and was holding onto the side of the ledge. Yami could tell Yugi was in pain. **

**Yami ran in the house and told Joey. They both headed up the stairs and pulled Yugi in the window.**

**"What were you thinking Yug?" Joey asked. His voice was filled with worry. **

**"Why do you care?" **

**The party down stairs was going well. After a half an hour they convinced Yugi to come back down and enjoy what was left of it. Ishizu, Odion, Mai, and Marik turned out to be real party animals. Kaiba sat back drinking a glass of vodka that Yugi's grandpa drank when he was alive. Yugi and Yami didn't really care for the stuff in the house and his grandpa didn't really cherish it all that much. Mokuba got into the sugar and ended up having to be tied down. Ishizu and Mai got drunk and ended up stripping on the table. **

**Three hours into the party someone no one wanted there showed up. It only brought more misery to Yugi. Tea walked in wearing a low cut top that barely covered her breasts and had no straps. The bottom of the top fell just below her breasts, also she wore a micro mini sugary sweet pink skirt that showed the red and white thong she wore and her eyeshadow was glazed on and shaped like an ancient egyption woman used to wear. She had on black knee high hooker boots and her hair was up in a pony tail. She wore blood red lipstick. This was an obvious attempt to get Yami to notice her. **

**Yami ignored Tea and tried to talk Yugi into dancing. Kaiba just sent a glare to Tea sugesting she looked like a slut. Joey was about ready to kill her for showing up until Tristan shook his head no and continued to dance with a rarther drunk Ishizu, now dressed. Mai was also dressed and somehow, the look Tea had on now, brought about the sober part of her again. Ryou, Bakura and Marik almost had to hold back a laugh while Yugi looked at Tea with pure disgust thinking about how he ever liked her. **

**"Um...hi!" She said in that fake sugary voice she used. **

**"Tea." Joey hissed. **

**"Um...Yami, want to dance?" she batted her rarther long eyelashes, and put her arms to her chest pushing up her already pumped up breasts. Instead Yami brought Yugi to another part of the dance floor where they could dance and talk. **

**Tristan looked at Tea in pure disgust and when Ishizu got a better look at Tea she snapped out of being drunk and began to chuckle. **

**"What's so funny?" Tea asked as Mai laughed. **

**"Well hun...you're trying too hard to get Yami. Anyway...I think he's found someone else..." Mai turned around and walked to Joey. "Want to dance?"**

**"S-sure," Joey replied stunned. Mai was an exceptional dancer. Serenity walked in a few minutes later wearing a beautiful red dress that tied around the neck and red high heels. Kaiba noticed this and asked her to dance. **

**Joey hissed and was about to stop it when Mai pointed something out to him. Both their eyes glittered with a happy gleam. Joey didn't like the idea of Serenity going out with Kaiba in the future, but at least it was a better choice than Duke who showed up ten minutes later looking pretty steamed that he missed Ishizu and Mai stripping. **

**After the party Yugi went upstairs without saying good bye complaining that his wrists hurt. (A/N: I wonder why!) Yami apoligized and explained the issue. Kaiba left first with Mokuba who was now asleep. Now the only ones left were Joey, Mai, Yami, Yugi and to all their disgust Tea. Mai made Tea help clean up. **

**Confetti and streamers littered the ground, along with chip crumbs and an empty bottle of vodka which Mai and Ishizu helped finish off. Yugi was asleep in his room dreaming of his departed grandfather while the others cleaned up. Tea turned the most horrible music on. Britany Spears. The song Toxic was playing. Tea started to dance against Yami in a sluty way. He tried to push her away but she just kept coming back. Mai eventually shut the music off and drove Tea home. Joey vouched to stay with Yugi and Yami for a month and brought his duffle bag with him just in case. **

**Sakura: How was it! Yes! I love Tea bashing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Unforgivable**

**Dark Angel Princess: As I said before I plan on MAKING Tea better as the story goes on. Thanks to a review I got it was brought to my attention that some of the characters are out of character. Well they have to be in order to help Yugi. This takes place after Battle City and the Movie. As far as I'm concerened I like Tea and Yugi coupling and I do want to make Tea better. I just have to make the story revolve around Yugi and Yami since this is about them. And Maybe Joey...oh and chapter 4 was some comic relief! Mai and Ishizu would be funny drunk. LOL! I really don't care about flames either. Thank you for all the reviews. . Ja ne and hope you enjoy the next chapter! :) OH and more COMIC RELIEF THIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Yugi woke up and heard a big clutter coming from the kitchen.

_'Great...'_ he sighed to himself and stayed in bed.

"AH! THE TOASTER CHASING ME! AHHH!" Joey screamed loud enough for the whole neighbour hood to hear clearly. Once again Yugi sighed.

Yugi looked out the window. Rain splashed against the hard glass pane. Yugi wished he could be out there but the way Yami and Joey had set up the house it looked like he would never get out without an escourt and he had been banned from any sharp object.

"Yugi! Want some dry bread? We can't exactly toast it yet!" Yami yelled just as the toaster with the toast in it flew by the window and the cable snapped. "Uh...never mind! Joey's handling it!"

"YA STUPID TOASTER! THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT JOEY WHEELER EH!" Joey yelled just as Kaiba drove by. Joey threw the toaster into the air and it crashed through Kaiba's passanger seat in his lap. The toaster decided to attack Kaiba next.

"YAMI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO INFUSE THE DANG TOASTER WITH SHADOW MAGIC!"

Yugi sighed again.

_'Why me?' _Yugi asked himself, _'Why does my life have to suck completly! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!' _

Yami sensing his lighter side upset rushed up there to find him in tears looking at a picture of himself and his grandfather smiling proudly after the Duelist Kingdom Tournament.

"Yugi..." Yami said and placed his hand on his aibou's shoulder. That was when Yugi pulled back, an angry tone to his voice.

"Leave me alone! I don't need your pity! I'm fine!" he shouted as Yami gave a confused look.

"Yugi I know when you are troubled. Please...let me help."

"NO! Don't you get why I tried to kill myself? I wanted to be away from everyone. So don't try the _'Yugi I know something is wrong I can feel it,'_ crap! I know it all already!" Yugi threw the picture across the room and it broke on the wall, "What's the point in living anymore when my world feels so hollow and dead inside?"

"Yugi...I do not fully understand your pain, but please, let me help you. It hurts me to see you like this," Yami struggled for words to say to Yugi.

"What a bunch of lies. Get out. I'm not hungry so just leave."

"Yugi..."

"NOW! GET OUT!" Yugi yelled as Yami cleaned up the picture frame and used shadow magic on it. The picture frame started to chase Yami out of the room and when he was finally out the frame broke once again. Little did Yami know Yugi had found a small but sharp peice of glass.

_'Not enough to kill myself but maybe enough to take away the pain...' _Yugi ran the glass up his arm and winced at the pain forgetting his loneliness.

Yami headed to the kichten where Joey was currently wrestling the blender cursing at it.

"YAMI! DO NOT USE MAGIC ON DA APPLIANCES! IT'S DANGEROUS!" Joey finally broke the blender and sighed with relief.

"Are you okay? You have mashed up kiwi on you."

"Oh. Didn't notice WIT DA BLENDER ATTACKING ME!"

"While you shouldn't have called the blender a useless toy."

"Oh well. Oh...pancakes are ready," Joey replied and placed three plates on the table.

"Put one away."

"Why?"

"Yugi doesn't want anything. He just finsished smashing up a picture of his grandfather and himself."

* * *

After about two hours they got Yugi ready to meet the woman who was supposed to help him.

Yugi sat in impaitently for Doctor Craiger to come into the office. She was annoyingly sweet. Yugi's mind trailed back to the small piece of shattered glass he used to cut up his arm.

(Flash Back) (Yugi's P.O.V)

I ran my fingers over the smooth sharp glass. My index finger was pricked and sent a small surge of pain through my hand. I was so lost in the momentary pain I forgot about my problems.

The memories flooded back. Lifting the glass to my upper arm...a pause. Did I really want to do this? Did I want the memories to come back? I cut. Not hard enough to cause real damage, I just wanted to fell the pain. The memories came back again, so I cut yet again. Over and over.

(End Flash Back) (Normal P.O.V)

"Hello Mr. Motou. How are you today?" Dr. Longard asked Yugi. Yugi looked up and saw her eyes looking at him.

"I'm fine," Yugi simply turned his head away from the toothy smile. _'What right does she have to be happy?'_

Yami paced up and down. _'When will she be done with Yugi?'_ Yami asked himself.

"AHH! DA HEART MONITORS TRYIN' TO EAT ME! DAMN YOU YAMI!" Joey screamed.

* * *

"Have a nice day Mr. Motou. I'll see you again next week." The doctor walked out wearing that ugly brown suit. Yugi was directly in front of her and quivered under her touch.

"You ready to go home?" Yami asked his lighter half. Yugi nodded clinging onto his hand. "Joey!"

"AHHH! You needles want a piece of Joey Wheela? I'm the king of games! Numba 1 at duelist kingdom!" Joey taunted the needles infused with shadow magic thanks to Yami's boredom.

"Stand your guard Wheeler! Who said you were numba one? I mean number one?" Kaiba asked dodging a needle which hit a paitent alergic to antiseptic!

"I'm gonna die!" The paitent screamed.

"Ow!" One of the needles with antiseptic hit Kaiba in the arm and one hit him in the butt. "What the hell?!" Kaiba pulled the needles out. "Ugh...sleeping...stuff...my...mother...Mo-ku-ba...Muti...ugh...agh...en...mmmm...ugh..." Kaiba dragged himself around crashing into a stretcher with a dead person on it. The stretcher went flying down the hall and crashed into a doctor who flew into a little old lady who landed in lava, causing her to fly down the stairs, she got decapetated by a doctor holding a large, sharp butcher knife.

"Dr. Dick! Seto Kaiba came drunk again!"

"Hello everybody!" He said in a rich accent.

"Hi Dr. Dick!" The hospital echoed. (A/N: Do not own Simpsons)

* * *

When Yugi got into the door he ran to his room. Yami cast a worried glance to his hikari and looked at Joey enter with the same confused look.

"Yami wats up wit Yugi?" Joey forgot his issue at the hospital with the heart monitar and needles.

Yami took gentle steps on the stairs to Yugi's room. Yugi's door was open. Yami stepped in. Yugi's bag was on the floor and near the bathroom. Gauze flowed out of the bag. Yami looked in the bathroom and saw Yugi raise a piece of glass to his arm.

"Yugi! Don't!" Yami jumped Yugi and got the glass from his grasp. Flushing it down the toilet Yami picked Yugi up and carried him to his bed. Yugi was shaking from head to foot. "Yugi what's wrong?" Yami shook Yugi gently but Yugi didn't answer.

"D-Dr. Longard...she...she..."

* * *

**Dark Angel Princess: HA HA! EVIL CLIFFY! **

**Newspaper article**

**ATTENTION! KID DIES FROM SWALLOWING SHARP GLASS FROM TOILET! BLAME YAMI!**

**Attention...ha ha! Just kidding! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Yugi's P.O.V)**

"Yugi what did she do?" Yami asked me. I could feel every fiber in my body screaming to tell him. Why couldn't I tell him? I mean he was one of my best friend, he was there for the longest time. Inside my head, helping me. Why was I so scared?

"She...she...she..." the words wouldn't come. No! The door bell rang. Yami sighed and gave me a hug.

"Tell me when you're ready," Yami left me alone. Why did I suddenly feel the urge to kiss him? That was way too strange. Maybe my emotions were over powering me? I snuck out into the hall. I could hear Yami's voice take a cold tone to it.

"What are you doing here Tea?" Yami asked harshly.

"I just came to see if you wanted to the mall," Tea replied sweetly.

"Not when you're dressed like that. Now get out of this house."

"But-"

"Get out!"

"Yami! We're friends!" Tea protested. It sounded like the old her came back but, "Please?" No. Her voice went back to the new Tea. The Tea I swore never to like again.

"Get out!" Yami shouted the order.

"Yami...we're friends!" Tea said again.

"_Were _friends Tea."

"You decided to go along with me on a date!" She snapped.

"If I had known it would affect Yugi so, I would not have. Tea I like you-" his words hit me like an anvil. I ran to my room and closed the door. Why was I crying? I didn't like Yami did I?

**(Yami's P.O.V)**

"If I had known it would affect Yugi so I would not have. Tea I like you, but not in that way. As a friend. Why must you try so hard? I like you as you are, not this whore who wants something so badly she's willing to risk her life to destroy the good one she had." I had my say.

I heard the soft wimpers of Yugi and knew I would have to talk to him. When I hugged him just now I felt a strong bonding, something so much more than mere spirtitual connection. Something bigger! Stronger!

"Fine!" Tea yelled. I felt the cold slap of her hand across my face. I gingerly put my hand on it. "See if I care!" Tea ran out of the game shop and I closed my eyes.

"You can't win em' all man," Joey replied placing a hand on my shoulder. "You should check on Yug." Joey smiled.

I went up to his room.

"Yugi?" I asked looking into the door, "May I come in?"

"Uh...sure..." I could hear the dying tears ending their flow. Yugi looked terrible. There was no hope of finding out about what Dr. Longard had put him through. He was already angry with me.

(Yugi's P.O.V)

Another Wednesday came. Time for Dr. Longard to give me the run over you could say. In the office, a stuffy atomosphere, I waited. Waited for her to attack me.

"Welcome Mr. Motou. Are you ready?" she asked. She motioned for me to sit on the couch.

'Not on your life lady!' I smirked mentally. As if on que she shoved me onto the couch.

"Did Yami hurt you?" she asked me.

"No."

"That Joey Wheeler character. He looks like he's in a gang."

"No. He's a great friend." I protested.

"So Yami isn't?" She was hitting all the right spots to make me flare up.

"He's one of my best friends!"

"So Mr. Wheeler isn't. It looks like you're abused badly at home," a evil smile crept onto her face, "Well, have to arrange for you to live with me."

"No! You're the one who did this to me last time!" I yelled.

"Are you sure?" she asked sitting in front of me.

"I know I'm right!" I snapped back and stood. She pushed me back down.

"Don't be in such a hurry, we still have an hour to go," she took off her coat.

"No! I won't let you hurt me again!"

"No one is here to stop me," she replied and spread her body against mine. The door was locked, I heard it click when she entered. "Yami hurt you! Didn't he?!" She asked pushing her finger into my chest.

"NO!" I yelled, "He would never hurt me!"

"What's the matter. Afraid you won't survive without dear old grandpa? Or...that you might get taken away from your home because of a stupid mistake you made? Or because...you're afraid? You're just a coward inside Mr. Motou. Yugi Motou, the great king of games is a coward."

'I am a coward,' I remember telling myself.

"You're a stupid boy who didn't know what he was doing! You'll be a usless person you're whole life!" She pushed her body down on mine. Her tongue entwined with my own and suddenly she stopped. The door burst open with an angry doctor and Yami standing in the door way. Tears were in my eyes. I couldn't stop crying. That was all I could do. I felt Yami's arms wrap me up in a hug and his voice wisper soothing words to calm me down.

(Yami's P.O.V)

I told Joey to get the doctor as I tried to break down the door. Security guards held me back. Yugi's doctor told them to let me go. He unlocked the door. Horror met my eyes. There was Dr. Longard ontop of Yugi. Molesting my light. I could feel the shadow magic that was held deep down inside worm it's way into my hands. Joey held me back. What else could he do as security removed her from Yugi.

Tears flooded the young ones eyes. I ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Sssh. It's okay now. It's ok. We'll go back home," I gathered Yugi up and noticed the bandages on his wrist open. He could not have noticed trying to fight her off. Blood ran down his fingers. "Doctor!" A quick bandage job and we were on our way home. How was I to talk to him now?

* * *

**I'll leave you there! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yugi cried for three hours straight when the three arrived at the game shop. Yami tried to comfort his aibou but it was no use. Joey gave up at the two hour limit. Three nights after incident at the hospital. Yugi came down the stairs. Not exactly at the best time though.

Tèa sat on a lazy boy chair in a rather short skirt. At least the top she had on was decent.

"Tèa I can't date you," Yami said and turned to face Yugi with a stunned face.

"Hi Yugi!" Tèa chirped, "What have you been up to?" Yugi sent Yami a look of 'we-need-to-talk' and went back up stairs. "That was mean! I said hi and he didn't even say hi back!"

"You should go now," Yami stood up, "You know where the door is. If you don't, I'm sure Joey can show you," with that said he went upstairs.

"Leave," was Joey's last and only word to her.

"Fine!" Tèa left in a huff.

"Yugi?" Yami knocked on the door.

"Come in," Yugi was on his bed, his knees were pulled up to his chest.

"Yugi, what did you want to talk about?" Yami asked.

(A/N: Should I leave it at that? Hmm...NAH! )

Yugi nodded his head yes. Yami sat next to the distressed teen. He could see tears threatening to fall.

"It's okay to cry," the darker said and pulled his hikari into a hug.

"S-She...She...She hurt me! It's all my fault!" Yugi sobbed angrily.

"Nani?! No it's not! If she told you that, she's wrong! I didn't like her in the first place. Yugi you did nothing wrong," Yami rubbed circles on Yugi's back.

"Yes it is!" Yugi cried.

"No it's not. She chose to hurt you, you did nothing to deserve that. Nothing! She's going to go to jail for what she did. Now shh..." Yami felt sorry for Yugi having to go through that and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for the young teen. Yugi cried into Yami's shirt in short painful sobs.

An hour later Yugi fell asleep in Yami's arms. Yami carefully laid Yugi on the bed and covered him up. It would be a while before Yugi went back to being his old cheerful self...if he ever did.

School was another issue. Yami had informed Yugi's teachers and principal about what happened, but he was careful not to tell them what Yugi did. Only that he was in the hospital and needed to get rest. After cleaning up the shop and doing the dishes he went upstairs. Taking a shower helped him.

Yami sighed and pulled on a pair of blue pajama pants. Deciding to check on the other occupants of house; Yami sat up and left his room.

Yami came to the room Joey was in. Joey was sprawled out over the bed. One foot hung over the bed well drool hung from his mouth.

"Don't eat ma burger Tristan! Dueling monkey eh Kaiba?" his arms threw punches in the air. "Take dat!"

Yami smiled a small smile at Joey's jousts at Seto Kaiba in his sleep. Closing Joey's door Yami headed to Yugi's room.

Yugi's sleep was not as happy. The young teen thrashed around in the covers letting the ocassional moans of pain escape his lips. His eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly Yugi screamed clutching his wrists. His nails dug into the bandage as if trying to rip if off.

Yami rushed to his side and petted the teens hair to try and sooth him. After fifteen minutes of that Yami cupped Yugi's cheeks in the palm of his hands in a caring fashion. Yugi's chalk white face turned peachy and his cheeks gain a rosy colour. He moaned at the touch. Yami carefully stroked Yugi's face. Yugi's dream must have been a good one cause Yugi's cheek turned even more rosy.

Yami, who was pleased that he had made Yugi feel better left for his own room. He was extremely tired and still needed to wake Joey up, and maybe Yugi.

Morning came too soon for Yami. He opened his eyes, greeting the morning sun with a groan. He looked at the alarm clock.

'6 am. Well better get Joey up,' Yami got a shower, dressed and made himself a cup of coffee before even attempting to wake up Joey. Using his better judgement Yami went to Yugi's room first. Looking into Yugi's room he saw that Yugi was already ready. His fingers manuvered over the bandages of his wrists.

"You ok?" Yami asked wrapping his arms around Yugi to comfort him. "What's troubling you?"

"I'm scared. What if I-I-I cut? Or slip? I feel so alone..." Yugi replied.

"You're not alone. You have me, Joey, Tristan, and all of your other friends," Yami turned to face Yugi, "Just remember that. There's always someone here," Yami put a finger on where Yugi's heart would be.

(A/N: Does that sound to corny for him? U)

Yugi wanted to cry but fought the urge to. He wouldn't let himself cry. Closing his eyes he calmed himself.

"Do you want to go to school today?" Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and nodded.

"Who will look after the shop?" Yugi asked.

"I will...unless you want me to register?" Yami looked at Yugi.

"That's okay...someone needs to look after the shop, Joey will be there to watch me."

"Okay...I'll go wake Joey up. I'll meet you down stairs," Yami got up and left for Joey's room fighting the urge to kiss Yugi.

Yugi got his bag ready and went down stairs to the kitchen. On his way pictures he never wanted to see again caught his eye...

Yami entered Joey's room and sighed. This would take some time. Yami shook Joey gently.

"Come on Joey...get up...Joey! JOEY!" Yami screamed.

"Just ten more minutes ma," Joey moaned and rolled over onto his side.

"Joey!"

"One more minute!"

"JOEY WAKE UP!" Yami pulled Joey and the blankets to the floor;Joey landing with a thud.

"Ow...wat you do dat for?" Joey asked in a grumpy mood.

"School is in less than an hour. Now come on...get up," Yami smirked and pushed Joey into the bathroom with fresh clothes.

"Whateva..." Yami heard Joey grumble through the bathroom door.

**CRASH! **

"Wat was dat?!" Joey asked opening the door with a tooth brush in his mouth.

**BANG! **

"I'll go check!" Yami rushed out the door.

**BOOM! SMASH! **

"Wait for me!" Joey spit out the tooth brush and ran after Yami.

**CLANG! **

Pictures were smashed to pieces on the floor. Yugi sat in the middle of all the shattered glass. Tears were in his eyes. He held a hand on each side of of his head, his eyes were shut tight. Shattered glass was lying every where. Yami and Joey couldn't think of why Yugi would do this or even if it was Yugi. All they knew is he definatly was not ready for school.

"Stupid memories...why won't you go away?" Yugi moaned shaking his head furiously.

"Yug!" Joey took careful steps as to not step on the glass.

Yami could hear the crack of glass under his shoes. "Yugi," Yami looked on Yugi's trembling form, "What happened?"

"Too many memories! WHY WON'T THEY GO AWAY! WHY?!" Yugi screamed making Yami take a step back.

"Too many memories? Wat are you talkin' bout Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yugi?" Yami placed a hand on his should and looked at the photos on the floor. Yami picked up one of the photos and turned it over. "Oh Yugi..."

**Sakura: Ain't I mean? He he he! I know! I'll end it there cause I'm tired and I got school in the morning! Nighty Night! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sakura: I'm on chapter eight! Yay! I'm so happy!!! Anyway...here you guys go...and so sorry for the cliffy...not! J/K. Anyway enjoy! Yugi Muuto. Muutodie. **

"Oh Yugi..."

"Wat is it?" Joey asked. He was in the midst of trying to get Yugi to calm down.

"This picture..." Yami examined the photo in hand. He picked up another one from the floor, carefully, he shook off the small shards of glass.

"Wat is it?!" Joey asked getting impaitent.

"They're pictures...of his...grandfather," Yami carefully gathered up the other photos and placed them in a shoe box.

"Yug? Yug, come on, let's go..." Joey lifted Yugi to his feet and took him upstairs to talk to him. Yami cleaned up and went to talk to Yugi.

"Joey tell the school Yugi will be a little late please?" Yami asked Joey.

"Sure Yami! Whateva you say...talk to him...he needs it," Joey left for school but ran back in when he remembered he forgot his bag and pants.

"Yugi...tell me, why did you do that?"

"I...I saw him...all over. He's gone...not coming back...too many memories!" Yugi huddled up into a ball on his bed and started to cry.

"Yugi, I know you miss him, he was your grandfather," Yami placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"No! Dead! Alone! Memories!" Yugi clutched his head and closed his eyes tight.

(A/N: Awe...TT)

"Yugi!" Yami shook him roughly, "YUGI!" the small teen did not snap out of his trance.

Yami picked Yugi up from the bed and carried him to the shower. He turned on the shower, a stream of cold water hit Yugi's back sending shock waves through his body. Yugi twitched and jumped in response.

"C-Cold!" Yugi crawled out of the tub and turned off the water, Yugi shivered, "W-What d-did you do you d-d-do th-tha-that f-f-for?" Yugi stuttered feeling the warmth of a towl cover him.

"To snap you out of whatever happened to you. Now let's get you dried off, okay?" Yami smiled a small smile at Yugi and carefully undid the bandages covering the cut up wrists. He placed new bandages on and let Yugi get dressed.

After dressing, Yugi got a ride to school from Yami. (For all you Yugi and Yami fans out there I let Yami drive! Yes he has a licence and no he's not allowed to use shadow magic on the car, it's against the law! U)

"Arigatou," Yugi bowed to Yami and ran into the school to get to science class on time.

Watching the shop wasn't all that interesting to Yami. He was extremly tired from being up late.

'Man am I tired...I need some sleep...but I promised-' Yami heard the door open. He quickly yawned and headed to the customer. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes...I need some help finding cards for a zombie deck, my son really loves the game," Yami couldn't help but smile at how so many young people were interested in duel monsters.

"Of course sir..."

"What do carbohydrates do Mr. Motou?" Mr. Gangerin asked. He was a sixty year old man with slightly grey hair and a balding spot. He was extremly grumpy and didn't like teenagers.

"They give you energy, and some foods cotain less than most," Yugi replied.

"Good answer-" Yugi's face beamed, "That's what I would say if it was any other student with the brains worth my time. Tough luck Mr. Motou," the teacher resumed his long note on the board.

Yugi shook with anger and sadness and Joey clentched his fists, he knew Yugi had the brains to get an 'A' in this class, even though he had never experienced one.

"Would you like to say something mutt?" Kaiba asked turning around to face Joey.

"Lay off rich boy!" Joey hissed. Yugi looked absolutly heart broken. He was in no condition to get treated like this. He knew Yami had informed the teachers of what Yugi had been through, but what exactly did Yami tell them?

Joey fought as hard as he could not to blow up at the teacher.

Yami closed up the shop early and headed to the couch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep but was woken up when he felt Yugi's anger and sadness. Yami couldn't do anything and knew Joey was there for Yugi. He was about to get up when he heard Yugi in their mind link.

Yugi?

/Get some sleep, I'll be okay./

Are you sure?

/Positive!/ Yugi sent a happy thought to Yami allowing the tired dark to get some well needed sleep.

Yugi sighed well eating lunch. Tea had been called down to the office for buying a skirt too short for their standards. It was a jean day so they could wear whatever they wanted but Yugi just wore his uniform since Yami got his outfit wet snapping him out of a trance.

'Why did those pictures of...no! He's dead! He's not coming back!' Yugi finished his lunch and went out to the gardens. Tristan and Joey were sitting out there watching some kid fall on his skate board. Yugi tapped Joey on the shoulder and timidly sat next to him. He forgot what it was like to have friends.

"Hey hun!" Joey turned around.

"M-Mai...wat are you doin' here?" Joey asked a bit stunned.

"I'm registering as a student teacher in fashion. Got a problem with that?" Mai asked a little put out.

"No!" Joey stood up, "Wanna to sit down?"

"Arigatou Joesph."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh...get over it Joey. Anyway...your sister is always a fun one to teach...Tea is in the class I help with...ugh..." Mai made a sound as if gagging.

"Always fun," Tristan replied, "Did you hear...Merik is coming to check this place out for school. He called me last night. Ishizu is going to be teaching ancient egyption too, looks like were all here!" Tristan laughed.

"Hey Motou! Catch!" A foot ball was tossed at Yugi's head but Kaiba caught it.

"Trying to hit me were you?" Kaiba asked with a snarl, "We'll see about that." Kaiba wiped out his cell phone and was about to the call the cops when-

"No man! Please! No! We were aiming for-"

"Kaiba!" Joey chanted out angrily.

"No! No! Were so sorry Mr. Kaiba! We'll leave now!" the boys tore through the school doors and didn't come back.

"Don't say I don't do favors for you," Kaiba walked away and entered the school.

"Well...that was new..." Tristan exclaimed.

"Wow..."

**Sakura: 00 wow! Did I just make Kaiba do that? Oh well...had to make him do something nice! Well I'll get working on chapter nine soon. I have no ideas what to do so review and tell me some. What do you think I should do? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sakura: Wow...on chapter nine. **

**Seto: This ones pretty decent**

**Sakura: Yes...only cause you don't get hurt or tortured. I'll continue...**

Yugi sat huddled on his bed. His knees were pulled up to his chest. He was thinking about what happened at school that day. He had a another break down but didn't tell Yami about it. Joey brought Yugi out of the cacoon he incased himself in for a short while. Joey ended up getting detention for spasing out on the science teacher at the end of the day.

"Hey! I'm back!" Joey yelled stepping in and throwing his bag down on the lazy boy chair.

"Huh...Joey...." Yami opened his eyes and sat up. His eyes blinked a few times to take in the light filtering into them. "Uh...what time is it?"

"It's 4:30 pm, where have you been lately?" Joey asked sitting down next to Yami with a soda in hand.

"Oh...I was really tired that's all," Yami replied and laid his head back on the couch, the tips of his fingers rubbing his temples.

"Yeah...Yug had some trouble at school...he's not showing it but this is bugging him..."

"Who did what?" Yami asked.

"The science teacher made fun of Yugi really bad...I kinda ova reacted..." Joey sighed and sat down.

"I see...I better go talk to Yugi, you can get some sleep if you want," Yami left for Yugi's room.

Yugi was curled up on his bed shaking. Yami sat down on the bed and rubbed the teens back. Yugi looked up to see Yami and placed his head on his lap.

"I miss Grandpa..." Yugi mummered before tears fell.

"I know...so do I Yugi. You want to talk about it?" Yami asked running his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Sure. I just...I just couldn't picture a life without him. I'm glad you and Joey are here. I miss him so much," Yugi crawled up and burried his face into Yami's chest with tears flowing heavily.

"Yugi if there was something I could do for you right now, I would. I would." Yami ran his hand on Yugi's back up and down.

"You're-You're helping me now. Th-thank you," Yugi fell asleep, slowly sliding his head down into Yami's lap. Yami couldn't help but smile as he made progress with Yugi. He leaped two hurdles and now there was only a few to go. At least he hoped so.

Meawhile downstairs, Joey was busy making a sandwich when a soft knock on the door broke him from his concentration. He answered the door and there was Tea. She wasn't dressed in a skimpy outfit. She wore a a long pink top that tied around the neck, and pink capris pants and her hair was down. She had no make up on and from the look on her face she had been crying.

"Can I come in?" Tea asked shyly. Her hands wound within each other and she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"I guess..." Joey let her step in, "You want a drink?" Joey brought out two soda's even though Tea didn't answer.

"I've been a really bad friend...haven't I?" Tea asked pushing the drink away from her.

"Yeah...just a bit," Joey replied and opened his own drink.

"I really should apoligized, I'm just not sure how. It's been so long since I've been in the routine if you know what I mean," Tea glanced to the upper level and wondered how Yugi was doing.

"I don't know what to say..it will take some time to gain the trust of those two again. I'm not sure I can help you, but I'll try. I didn't like the way you were. I hope you never morph back into that _thing_," Joey put malace tone to the word _thing. _

"I'm sorry if I haven't been a good friend. I remember awhile ago. Remember Battle City? How Yugi beat Marik and how he saved the world?" Tea looked at Joey, "I also remember his grandpa...I shouldn't have done what I did," Tea began to tear up.

"No you shouldn't have," Tea looked up shocked. She was hoping Joey would say 'It's going to be ok.' Those words hit her hard but he continued, "But we can't change the past can we? I wish we could but we can't," Joey stood up, "You can stay here, I'm going to go get Yami."

Tea moved nervously in the seat. She pulled up her capris pants, fixed her top, fixed her hair, brushed away her tears. She was scared. Extremly scared. The foot steps of three people came down. Time seemed to slow down as they looked at each other. Yugi looked better, he was wearing a white t-shirt with red shorts and black sandles. Yami wore the same outfit just his shorts were green.

"Hello Tea," Yami seemed unsure of what to say, it showed in his voice. Yugi sat down next to Yami on the couch.

"What have you been up to?" Yugi asked, his words were shaky.

"Thinking. Some well needed thinking," Tea replied and stood up. She walked over to Yugi and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't been by your side. I was angry, jelous even."

"Of what?" Joey asked.

"Well...don't laugh at me but I had a crush on Yami," she turned to him, "Am I correct when you've found someone else?"

"Yes."

"I see," Tea turned back to Yugi, "I'm sorry! I'M TRULY SORRY!" Tea hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Yugi couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Hugging her back her sobs died down.

"It's okay," Yugi replied, "I know we can't go back to how it used to be." Yugi pulled a shoe box out from under the couch. Carefully he lifted the top off and took out a picture. "Here," he handed it to Tea.

"What's this?" Tea looked at the picture. It was her, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and his grandfather standing in front of the museum with smiles on their faces. "I remember when this was taken...we had fun that day," Tea smiled.

"It was a good day wasn't it?" Yugi wanted to cry but fought the urge to. Yami placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and studied the picture. Carefully he took out another one. This one was of Yugi and his grandpa laughing about a practical joke played on Tristan.

"That was a funny prank. Remember, Tristan had green slime all over him?" Yami let out a chuckle after Joey said that.

"It was a rather funny occasion," Yami picked up another photo. Yugi snatched it away and walked the stairs.

"I'm going to bed, night guys," a small frekle of a smile came but that was it. Nothing special, no huge grin.

-----------------------

A couple of months passed and soon it was Christmas. Yugi was in a much better state and Yami arranged for everyone to come to diner. As soon as everyone left Yugi walked out into the snow. Yami followed. ..

**Well another chapter as ended. One more chapter left. **


	10. Final Chapter

**Unforgivable**

**Last chapter! **

Yami's P.O.V

As I stand out here in the snow with my light held tight in my arms the snow flakes caress our faces. He snuggles in closer to claim the warmth he wants from my body. The warmth he needs to have at this exact moment. He looks up at me with those incocent eyes and gazes into my eyes.

That stare pulls me in. I want to gaze into those eyes longer but he looks into the white fury of the winter snow, the wind making it dance about as if they were balarinas. He closes his eyes and takes in the silent quiet of the snow calling him to go in deeper. He opens his eyes as a snow flake lands on his nose, scruntching it up he tries to shake it off causing his blonde bangs to fly all over his face.

He looks up at me again and turns around. He hugs me and I hug back. I feel the warmth from both our bodies connect. We stay that way for a few moments before he lets go and sits down in the snow.

"Yugi! You're in your pj's! You'll get sick!" I exclaim sitting down behind him and wrap him up in my arms to keep his small body warm. He's so close to me. His hair smells like fresh apples. He has his inocence back, he has his life back, I'm happy for him. I happy I'm part of his life.

I pull him closer to my body. The tip of his hair tickles my chin causing me to let out a playful laugh. He smiles up at me. I bend down and pick him up. He burries his face into my chest. I smile as he does this.

Once in the house I set him down on the couch and he sits close to me once I take a seat. Wrapping my arms around him I pull up his face and look into those beautiful eyes he has. How much beauty can they hide, it's endless. I bend closer to his face. Our lips meet and we engage in a passionate but quick kiss.

His face is flushed and his cheeks glow a rosy colour. His lips are shaped in an 'O' from the shock and passion of me kissing him. I bend down again. This time he's ready and leans into the kiss. I pull him closer as his body is stretched out on the couch.

Waking up to the sun in my eyes is not pleasant. My eyes travel to my sleeping campanion in my arms, nesting into my chest like there is no one else on earth. This is how I feel about him and this is how I'll stay.

**Dark Angel Princess: How was that ending? Tell me! Pwease???? Anyway...luv yall and tell me if you want a sequil. Well bye bye!**


End file.
